


外出准许

by Xylophone323



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, 向导!James, 哨兵!Greg, 哨向AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 2





	外出准许

嘀嗒。

House屏气凝神的时候，他依旧还是能听到吊水那些细微的声音——随之而来的，是如山倒的刺痛，在大腿上密密麻麻地分布。他醒来的时候想过歇斯底里或者上蹦下跳来宣泄他对这个世界的不满，但他平静地像一尊雕像，盯着天花板上的灯管，眼睛却不再会刺痛。

“如果可以的话，请您核对一下这个文件，签名之后就可以脱离塔对您的各项规束。我希望您明白这同时意味着塔将不再为您提供特殊的保护，从今天起您将和其他公民一样享有同等权利。”一个穿着制服的人向House递出文件夹，他看起来非常年轻，几乎像是高中生的年纪。但House很快就能想明白，塔就是这样的机构，对于天才趋之若鹫，对于像自己这样的无用的人，就像是鞋底黏的口香糖，恨不得用各种方法来蹬了他。

这个失感手术让他觉得有些迷茫，不是说他失去了哨兵那些花里胡哨的能力就会让他价值连城的大脑一无是处，只是突然削弱的观察力和强盛的连续工作的能力衰退让他或许会再也无法像过去那样优秀。而不可言明的骄傲和自负让他不能对任何人承认这一切。

Stacy已经走了，从她签署同意失感手术的一瞬间起，她已经料想到了后果。无疑她深爱着House，她总为House的性命作为首要考虑。但醒来后的House把自己的痛苦全都发泄、怪罪在他人身上——总要有个出口，Stacy是其中之一。

或许他们本就不该在一起，House想，他们俩生而都为哨兵是有原因的。

紧接着，House被疼痛惊醒了。他很久没有做过关于这个手术的梦，而显然梅菲尔德精神病院对他的戒断总能带来源源不断地惊喜。普通的哨兵在他这个年纪已经，或者说不得不去绑定一名向导，但House从来不是普通人。他发了疯地服用向导素来以药物抑制自己的痛觉被无限放大，久而久之的，他甚至能觉得自己过去的一些能力比如细微的观察让他的大脑运作得更加流畅。

Wilson和Cuddy都警告过他关于过量用药，暗示地、直白地、凶狠地、哄骗地、真挚地……

他们是向导和伴侣，House忿忿不平地想。这就是为什么Wilson总能好言劝说病人，而不是想撕烂他们满嘴谎言的脸，而Cuddy能在一个几百人运转的医院里当上院长。他们天生就能向别人投射安抚稳定地情绪，哨兵则是炸弹和灾难。

House开始想起自己过去的病例，好像陷入冷静的思考就可以减轻一些腿上的负担。他用袖子抹了抹前额的汗：“就从那个心律不齐的小男孩开始……”他自言自语道。

直到有一天，House甚至能察觉自己的情绪达到了临界点。烦人的室友、无尽的枷锁、不停地疼痛，他尽量保持自己不陷入混乱，但他能看见自己的精神向导已经开始上蹿下跳。

灰色的英短猫，当然了，那张臭脾气的脸和House真是如出一辙。他不断地围绕着House打着转，试图不让他的情绪影响到这栋医院的任何人。“去申请帮助。”他在脑内这么告诉自己，却被幼稚地不屈服于梅菲尔德的想法又阻拦着。他的手紧紧地攥着裤子，指关节发白。

“Alvie, 你知道怎么打个电话吗，几分钟就好。”

几乎是本能地，House拨通了这个号码。电话甚至在响了两下就被接起来，这是Wilson的好习惯。“Wilson, 我得出去。”House在电话接通后迫不及待地说出这句话，电话对面沉默了好一会，才缓缓答道：“你最近过得怎么样？”“非常好，这就是为什么我打电话告诉你我想离开这里的原因。”House的冷嘲热讽地语气这会又回来了，他就是没法好好说话。“不行，”Wilson的语气有点犹豫，“你病了，House，在那会让你好起来。你必须……”

“很痛，Wilson，我控制不住自己，我可能会陷入混乱。”

Wilson叹了一口气：“当然了……你当然不会告诉他们你需要向导帮助。你说自己用的是维柯丁，到死都不肯承认自己是个哨兵是吗。”“我不是，我做了失感手术，我看不了一万公里以外的东西我也听不到，我只是会散发负面情绪然后让整层楼的正常人脑子爆掉而已。”House觉得这会他好些了，不知道是Wilson是个向导还是怎么，和他说话总让人觉得安稳，“纳粹实验也是一样的效果，也许我是个疯了的科学家。”

“我知道了House，我会尝试和Nolan谈谈好吗，也许会带你出来一天透透气。”Wilson听起来有些妥协，他知道House或许是真的达到了极限才会向他求饶。“答应我在此之前，如果有任何不妥，去找医院里那些向导获得帮助，放下你可笑的自尊心。”

躺在床上的时候，House的脑袋又忍不住天马行空地想起来。即便他戒掉了向导素，他会活在无尽的疼痛里，当然没有向导愿意忍受他的坏脾气，也对一个没有能力却只会一味投射负面情绪的哨兵嗤之以鼻。这样的哨兵于他们来说，就像一个残疾人——也许在普通人的社会他也是。

他想起了自己的老朋友Wilson，他几乎是一个能力强大的向导了，Cuddy也许就是看中他这点才让他当肿瘤科的主任，到处用他的善意去安抚将死的病人。他有过许多任伴侣，有些只是普通人，有些则是哨兵，另人觉得嘲讽的是，这样的老好人竟然无一不是没有对哨兵们产生结合热就是和普通的姑娘们关系破裂。House有些想不起来那些原因是什么，但感谢上帝Wilson现在还是个单身汉。这意味着他的那些坏主意总有帮凶一起参与。

Wilson很快到梅菲尔德把人捞了出来，就像他载着House来的时候，两人一路无言。House今天看起来精神不错，还跟着电台直哼哼。Wilson觉得House不说话的时候总是会让事情变得更美好一些。

到Wilson家门口的时候，House终于开口。

“谢谢。”

微不可闻，Wilson有些惊讶，他觉得梅菲尔德确实有些疗效，明天一大早他就要把House再送回去，随便他们做了什么最好再来一点。也许他们给House终于换了一个普通人类的大脑。

“这不是梅菲尔德的功劳，只是我突然良心发现。”

这下气氛就全破坏光了，Wilson想道。他永远不知道什么时候停止，永远能把好意变成针芒相对的恶言。但始终是进步，他把House的一些行李收拾在客厅的一角。

“我去准备午餐，你在我这休息一天吧，我下午还有个病例但会很快回来。”Wilson点了点头，“你会好起来的。”

等到Wilson回来的时候，已经是将近晚饭的点了，House抱着一些从厨房翻出来的垃圾食品津津有味地看着肥皂剧。“你觉得实习医生格蕾的编剧甚至能背出元素周期表吗？”Wilson笑了一下，他把鞋子工整地放在鞋柜上，然后走进房间。

“这些是……什么东西？”Wilson的笑容在他看见厨房里那些五颜六色的瓶瓶罐罐之后有些僵硬，红色和黄色的那些味道实在是太过刺鼻。“哦，那些。是我自制的鸡尾酒，尝尝紫色，我觉得你会喜欢的。”House转过身来给他一个狡黠的笑，Wilson一点也不想知道里面的成分。

“House，你没有理由摄入任何酒精。”Wilson把这些瓶子的水放掉，在那之前他还有一瞬间的想法想确认里面是不是含有强酸会融掉他家的水管。“我知道，所以这是不含酒精的。可惜你倒了，紫色真的很不错。”House甚至对他眨了一下眼。Wilson觉得自己应该确认一下的。

晚饭的时候Wilson注意到House的脸色并不太好，他持叉的手甚至有点神经性地颤抖。“House？”Wilson仔细地观察着他，“又疼了吗？”House没有点头，也没有摇头。他把叉子放下，然后去揉自己的右腿，他的脸色发白看起来有些吓人。

Wilson立刻站起身绕到另外一边，他知道House在早上离开的时候已经把今天的剂量吃完了，现在正是药效将要过去的时候。Wilson又开始反复叫House的名字，他扶着House的肩：“House，看着我。”他看见House有些茫然失神的双眼，觉得有些痛心疾首。也许天才大多都是要承受别人不能理解的痛苦的。于是Wilson深吸了一口气，他从来没对House做过这个，因为House的高傲和滥用药物总是能让他拒绝一切来自外界的好意。

Wilson握着House的手，他用那种穿透的声音说道：“House，跟着我。”他们进入了精神蓝图，英短猫又出现了，他跳上Wilson的肩膀张牙舞爪地叫着。“House，别阻止我做这个，你知道你需要精神投射。”英短猫立刻安静了下来，他伏在Wilson的肩膀上，House低声说道：“只是说一下，你这样拉着我的手让我实在是没法集中注意力。”Wilson无视了他的俏皮话，肉体的连接是最好的共感方法，在这样的阶段里他们必须保持着触碰彼此。

很快地，被投射了安抚情绪的House开始冷静下来，只是疼痛依旧无法消退。这是生理上的，是向导们无法改变的，Wilson只能做到House不被痛苦逼疯，却不能让他消除痛苦。只有绑定结合的向导和哨兵们才能共享五感，从而让想到去引导他们改变。Wilson可以从情绪中探知House的痛，却无从下手，这就像是他在肿瘤科每天做的事情，为人们带去死讯而什么也无法改变。

“Wilson，停下。”House突然开始挣脱他的手，但他们的精神蓝图仍旧连接在一起。Wilson感知到了他强烈的反抗情绪，他猜测着也许是疼痛加剧，害怕这股疼痛的负面情绪会影响到Wilson。“不，”Wilson义正言辞地拒绝道，“不，House，你得让我完成这个。你会好多了的，半途而废只会更痛。”“我说停下，Wilson，立刻！”House的声音听起来似乎愤怒了，Wilson不断地投射更多安抚的情绪，却像投进大海的石头里悄无声息地被巨浪淹没。

没过多久，Wilson瞬间明白了，他应该听House的。

House的体温升高了，而Wilson以一个医学者的角度猜测他应该不是因为感冒而引起的高烧。Wilson开始慢慢淡出他们的连接，试图以不伤害到House的方式结束这次投射。这次换作House纠缠着不放了。大量的情绪投射让他们紧密地连接在一起——而高匹配的融合度产生了结合热。

而说着的，Wilson也是第一次感受到结合热，就像是太妃糖里甜蜜的芯，红酒流过喉咙酣甜的余味，引诱人无法自已地想要靠近。只是作为训练有素的向导，他应该比一个濒临失控的哨兵更有能力控制好自己。Wilson在此之余甚至感到惊讶，他从未产生过结合热，和任何哨兵的匹配就像是和普通人一般。连塔都放弃给他“相亲”了，感谢人道主义条款。

“House，”他再次试图唤醒House的理智，“放开我，让我离开。”House没有回答他，甚至没有回答他任何情绪，他只剩下不断地吞噬，再没过多久，连Wilson的大脑可能也会被生理所驱动。

他睁开眼，他觉得House在触碰他，他的脸，他的五官，他的肩膀……他下意识地后退了一部，却觉得整个房间变得更加拥挤。他甚至有些自暴自弃地想，好极了，就算他们结合成功，以后每一次的投射，精神蓝图都会是这间Amber曾住过的小公寓。但House显然可以感知到他的想法了，对于他提到一些敏感的名字，让他的体温进一步升高。

渐渐地，Wilson也开始发现自己的皮肤在发烫，他觉得这事没由来地有些搞笑。他很期待House的小鸭子们发现这件事之后，脸上各色精彩的表情。他被逗笑了，脆弱的防线一触即溃。

他忘了是自己亲吻了House还是House亲吻了自己，这画面想想还挺惊悚的，但他必须得集中注意力放在结合热上了。如果他们真的决定这么做的话——当然他没有选择的余地了——他要认真对待这件事，保证自己和House的连接足够紧密，毕竟House是一个不同寻常的哨兵，一旦结合之后，他将比世界上任何哨兵更需要他的向导来指引他。

他们互相褪去了衣服，结合热让他们感觉不到寒冷，皮肤刚一触碰到彼此，Wilson甚至被这样温暖的情绪震慑到了。House觉得自己要是早一点发现结合是这样的感觉，他大概也不会滥用向导素了。如果他要将自己的余生和谁联系在一起，那么除了Wilson他竟然再也不会想出另外的人选，他们本来确实应该试一试的。House撇了撇嘴想到。

两人各怀心思地用手和嘴取悦对方，他们在某些“医学目的”上都研究过两个男人的结合应该是怎样的过程。House第一次觉得他的无理取闹可能有点用处，他凑着Wilson的耳朵，天啊，他这辈子可从来没有这么低沉性感的声线去哄骗谁，然后轻轻地把呼吸都喷在上面：“求你了，Wilson，让我这么做吧。”那可怜兮兮地语气是结合热中的人无法分辨的，更何况Wilson脑子里还放着烟花呢，结合热对向导这样敏感的人群总是强烈一些。

“House，”Wilson似乎还强装镇定，“这意味着什么你知道吗，接下来的五十年里，我们将不能离开彼此。”“我挺确定就算是没有这回事，接下来的五十年我们也会一起度过的。”House仔细想了想，这事对他们来说本就无伤大雅。

再一次，赞美结合热。House进去的时候，Wilson除了喜悦到打颤竟不觉得疼痛。如果性事有专家评鉴，House不止能拿个证书，他也许还能去当那个专家。Wilson被这样奇怪又猛烈的快感抹空了思维，他甚至哆嗦地说不出一句完整地话来，只能哼哼唧唧地徒劳一下。

“谢谢，Wilson。”House低下头，用嘴唇摩挲着对方的，然后结束了这场突如其来的结合。

有了真正的绑定向导之后，当然再也不存在什么滥用向导素的问题。Wilson想办法把这件事和Nolan解释清楚，在对方面色古怪的祝福下，他把House带了出去。

事实上，这段结合关系对他们俩都没有太大的影响，他们就坐在相邻的办公室，他们甚至都没有举办一场仪式来向任何人宣告。这是他们让彼此舒服的相处模式，只是再当别人问起的时候，Wilson婉拒了好心人的介绍，House和所有人又迈开了一步距离。

“那……是个戒指吗？结婚还是订婚戒指？”13号眯着眼，像个福尔摩斯。House把手转了个方向，假笑了一下：“你也可以让Foreman给你弄一个，只要他的工资还没因为他愚蠢的诊断而扣完。”

“所以，确实是个结婚戒指？”13号看起来有些困惑，大脑当机的样子也不过如此。

END


End file.
